


Ginsy Prompted Drabbles

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Ginsy drabbles from my blog.





	1. "You said you've never been swimming, let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is the highest of all the drabbles, but the drabbles vary in rating and content.
> 
> Chapter title is the prompt line for the drabble, and any additional detail is in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by phaytesworld (ship choice left to me).

“You said you’ve never been swimming, let’s go!”

Pansy’s expression made it clear what she thought of that. Ginny didn’t let that stop her, she never did.

“You’ll never learn if you don’t actually get in the water,” she teased, starting to strip.

That cleared Pansy’s expression fast. “Anyone could walk by,” she said, by no means sounding bothered. In fact, she suddenly looked much more interested in swimming.

Smirking, Ginny turned away towards the lake, kicked of the last of her clothing, bright purple knickers that made her bum look fantastic, according to Pansy, and then looked over her shoulder. 

“Well, joining me?” she asked coyly, starting to walk into the lake.

Pansy was already pulling off her clothes.


	2. "When I said invite the family over for dinner, I meant just your parents and maybe a brother or two, not everybody!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“When I said invite the family over for dinner, I meant just your parents, and maybe a brother or two, not everybody!”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, slowly, and deliberately, moving Pansy to the side to get at the tea things.

Pansy scowled. “How long are they staying? The dining room is a shambles! It’s going to take hours to clean!”

Ginny continued to ignore her, as she prepared tea, and a plate of little cakes. Pansy grit her teeth, turning and storming back to the dining room. She’d rather get started on that than join the heathens for tea.

Entering the dining room, she came to a standstill. It was spotless. Moments ago, it had been a mess. How…

“My, my, I shudder to think what your family gatherings are like, if you were worried about cleaning up,” Ginny said, as she walked past her, and through the other door to the sitting room, three trays of tea things and cakes levitating behind her.


	3. "I think I will need a massage myself once I've finally worked all the knots out of your back. Really Ginny, you are surprisingly tense for a laid-back person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by rose-grangerweasleyisbae.

“I think I will need a massage myself once I’ve finally worked all the knots out of your back. Really, Ginny, you are surprisingly tense for a laid-back person.”

“Pro Quidditch player, Pans,” Ginny mumbled. “Comes with the job. You know this.”

Pansy frowned, working at another stubborn knot. Knowing that never made it less alarming. “You’re getting too old for pro Quidditch,” she muttered. It was a tired argument, one they’d been having for years.

“I know,” Ginny said, and Pansy stilled her hands. She’d only ever argued that point before, never admitted it. “This is my last season. I know I say that every year, but I mean it this time. Each injury hurts more, and takes longer to recover from. It’s time.”

Pansy closed her eyes tight for a moment, and then resumed working that knot. It would be a relief to finally stop worrying that each new injury would become permanent. That each near fall would claim her.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” she said softly, as she almost trembled with relief. 


End file.
